heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Feature Funnies Vol 1 14
Supporting Characters: * Major Gale Adversaries: * Jonathan Atcherson, ex-SAA executive. Other Characters: * Mixy Mulligan, * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle10 = The Clock: "The Murder of Mayor Willis" | Synopsis10 = Mayor Willis gets murdered, so Police Commissioner Litz (who of course will turn out to be the culprit) leans on Captain Kane to make just any old arrest at all, and railroad whoever they have to, to appease the public. Kane instead recruits The Clock to investigate, and a few pages later P.C.Litz is busted. | Writer10_1 = George E. Brenner | Penciler10_1 = George E. Brenner | Inker10_1 = George E. Brenner | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Captain Kane Adversaries: * Commissioner Litz Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle1 = Joe Palooka | Synopsis1 = Reprints from the Joe Palooka comic strip | Writer1_1 = Ham Fisher | Penciler1_1 = Ham Fisher | Inker1_1 = Ham Fisher | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = | Editor1_1 = Ed Cronin | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Jane Arden | Synopsis2 = Reprints from the Jane Arden comic strip | Writer2_1 = Monte Barrett | Penciler2_1 = Russell E. Ross | Inker2_1 = Russell E. Ross | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Lena Pry | Synopsis3 = Reprints from the Lena Pry comic strip | Writer3_1 = Monte Barrett | Penciler3_1 = Russell E. Ross | Inker3_1 = Russell E. Ross | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Big Top | Synopsis4 = Reprints from the Big Top comic strip | Writer4_1 = Ed Wheelan | Penciler4_1 = Ed Wheelan | Inker4_1 = Ed Wheelan | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Clip Chance at Cliffside: "The Bert Ball Encounter: Part 2" | Synopsis5 = | Writer5_1 = George E. Brenner | Penciler5_1 = George E. Brenner | Inker5_1 = George E. Brenner | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Off the Record | Synopsis6 = Reprints from the Off the Record comic strip | Writer6_1 = Ed Reed | Penciler6_1 = Ed Reed | Inker6_1 = Ed Reed | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = Gallant Knight: "Sir Borat's Plan: Part 2" | Synopsis7 = Reprints of the Gallant Knight feature from the British comic Wags | Writer7_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler7_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker7_1 = Vernon Henkel | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = Archie O'Toole: "Gil O. Teen Makes War" | Synopsis8 = | Writer8_1 = Will Eisner | Penciler8_1 = Will Eisner | Inker8_1 = Will Eisner | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle9 = The Bungle Family: "The Old Psychologist" | Synopsis9 = Reprints from The Bungle Family comic strip | Writer9_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Penciler9_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Inker9_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle11 = Mickey Finn | Synopsis11 = Reprints from the Mickey Finn comic strip | Writer11_1 = Lank Leonard | Penciler11_1 = Lank Leonard | Inker11_1 = Lank Leonard | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle13 = Dixie Dugan | Synopsis13 = Reprints from the Dixie Dugan comic strip | Writer13_1 = J.P. McEvoy | Penciler13_1 = J.H. Striebel | Inker13_1 = J.H. Striebel | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle14 = Reynolds of the Mounted: "The Terror" | Synopsis14 = | Writer14_1 = Art Pinajian | Penciler14_1 = Art Pinajian | Inker14_1 = Art Pinajian | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle15 = Ned Brant | Synopsis15 = Reprints from the Ned Brant comic strip | Writer15_1 = Bob Zuppke | Penciler15_1 = R.W. Depew | Inker15_1 = R.W. Depew | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle16 = Slim and Tubby: "Episode 14" | Synopsis16 = Reprints from the Slim and Tubby comic strip | Writer16_1 = John J. Welch | Penciler16_1 = John J. Welch | Inker16_1 = John J. Welch | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle17 = Lala Palooza | Synopsis17 = Reprints from the Lala Plaooza comic strip | Writer17_1 = Rube Goldberg | Penciler17_1 = Rube Goldberg | Inker17_1 = Rube Goldberg | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "Espionage Starring Black X" stories tend to cover (in just 4 to 7 pages) "several weeks" or up to "three months" at a time, so the estimated date of this story is necessarily much earlier than the issue's cover date. * Only one fight takes place in The Clock's 5-page story, and it's in a COMPLETELY darkened room, so it's just four completely blacked-out panels long. That's half a page. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Feature Funnies #14 entire issue * Feature Funnies #14 index entry }}